


The Coldest Winter

by Vali_West



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Mental Illness, split personality disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vali_West/pseuds/Vali_West
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (purposely) very short psychology-mixed fairy tale for a class of mine. Critique welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coldest Winter

**Author's Note:**

> For a psych class of mine, we were assigned to write a 3-paragraph remix of a fairy tale, giving the main character a mental disorder. Critique before I submit it is welcome!

In the kingdom of Arendelle, two lovely daughters were born of the king and queen of the land. The parents were both terribly proud of their daughters, and it wasn’t long into childhood did they realize their eldest, Elsa, had the gift of bending ice and snow to her will. Anna, her little sister, was delighted in such wonderful powers. Together, the family ruled in peace and harmony through the warmest of summers and the coldest of winters. However, one winter would prove to be the most bitter of them all.

One starry night, Anna and Elsa crept to the vacant ballroom, where many glorious parties and glamorous festivals had been held so many times before. Now alone in their solitude, Elsa could use her abilities in their secrecy. Anna leapt into the snow that fell from the ceiling with a simple flourish of her sister’s hand. Together they played, fashioning make-believe creatures from the soft powder that tickled their noses and melted in their mouths. Sadly, their jovial time would not last. With the tip of her fingers and a slip at her heel, a shard of razor-sharp ice shot through the air. With a cry, Anna crumpled to her knees and fell to the ground, crimson blossoming into the white snow beneath her body. It would be the last time the girls would ever play make-believe in the ballroom.

The grief and anguish of her little sister’s death was too much for the young princess to cope with. Elsa began to change. At first, her parents feared for the deepest depths of depression, but it slowly and inevitably transformed into something much more worrying. Anna had come back, but she was not Anna anymore. When Elsa was still, curled at the door of her bedroom and alone with her pounding thoughts and the echoing of Anna’s voice in her head, she felt miserable and lonesome. But when she was on the other side of that door, knocking excitedly and pleading for her big sister, she felt lighthearted and jovial as she listened intently for Elsa to come play outside and maybe, just maybe, build her a snowman.


End file.
